


No Go

by pottermum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottermum/pseuds/pottermum
Summary: At two, Lily Luna is going through a clingy phase. Twenty five years later, so is Harry.  Early Potter family feels for September 1st.





	No Go

Harry Potter rolled over, shooting a quick look at the alarm clock. It showed it was five in the morning so he planned to cuddle down with Ginny for a few more hours before he'd have to get up and cook the usual Sunday breakfast. 

However those plans were soon thwarted by a small body inconveniently placed between him and his wife. He rested his head on his hand as he looked at his wife and daughter, snuggled together. He figured Lily must have had a nightmare and cried out or climbed into bed with them. She had been very clingy with them all since Albus had started school back in September, along with James. 

Harry's heart filled with love, looking at the two loves of his life. Ginny looked peaceful, her glorious hair splashed out over the pillow. Lily's hair was a darker shade, more like another Lily, and her face nuzzled her mother's breast. At two, she looked like a red haired angel. His angel; his girls. 

Moving closer, Harry lay his arm over Lily and linked hands with Ginny. Then he promptly fell back asleep. 

~00~

They decided to have a simple family day at home. Harry was tired from work, even now, with a year of being Head Auror under his belt, some weeks were better than others, and the last one had been a bad one. Aurors off sick, Aurors needed to testify in cases, discussions about the new recruits and, as always, Hermione on his back about his paperwork. He really needed a peaceful weekend. 

The family had enjoyed his breakfast, then seperated to all corners of the house immediately after. James, 7 was polishing his broom and hoping that, if his parents got distracted, he could get in a quick fly around the back yard. 

Albus, 5, was engrossed in a book he had borrowed from school and so had curled up on the window seat in his dad's office, a purring cat on his lap as he read. He wanted to return the book to school the next day and get another one. His teacher had said he was the best reader in his year, apart from Rose. But as no-one was better than Rose, Albus took it for the compliment it was intended. 

Lily was happy to stay in the kitchen while Harry and Ginny cleaned up and enjoyed a second cup of tea while reading the paper. Then Ginny mentioned about painting the lounge, so the three moved into that room, as Ginny suggested colours, and furniture placement and throws and cushions. 

Lily clapped in delight when Harry used magic to move the furniture around to see how it would look. She tried to copy him, using a quill for a wand. When Harry and Ginny realised what she was doing, Ginny secretly used her wand at the things Lily was trying to move. Lily was delighted to think she was doing magic, and Harry told her what a wonderful little witch she was. 

Finally they agreed on a layout and a colour. Harry sighed. “I don't know when I'll get another full weekend off, Gin. It might be easier to get someone in to paint it,” he said. “I'll be working late nearly every night this week, too.”

“Hmm, I suppose I could call Dean Thomas,” purred Ginny, grinning at Harry. 

He growled and pulled her to him. “I don't think so,” he said, kissing her. 

“Daddy no go work,” said Lily. 

Harry and Ginny stopped kissing to look at their daughter. “Darling, Daddy has to go to work. He has a very important job,” said Ginny. 

“Daddy no go. Stay wiv Lily,” she said stubbornly. 

Harry picked her up and hugged her, tickling her and making her cry out in laughter. “Daddy would love to stay with you, Lil. We have today. Let's go have some fun,” he said. 

She wiggled to get down. “I go get Albie,” she said, tottering off. 

Ginny put her arms around Harry, who was watching her guiltily. “Harry, she's going through a clingy phase, don't worry. Now, let's not worry about the lounge for now. I have laundry to do,” she said, kissing the end of his nose. 

Albus looked up as Lily came in. The cat raised its sleepy head, then lowered it back down when it realised she was no threat. “Albie come play wiv me and daddy,” she said. 

“No, Lil, I want to finish this book. I have to return it to school tomorrow before I can borrow another one,” he told her. 

Lily leaned against him, looking at the book. Silly book, with no pictures. “Albie, come play,” she urged. 

“No. Go away, Lil,” he replied crossly, totally engrossed in his book. 

“Albie no go school. Stay home wiv me,” demanded Lily. 

“I have to go to school,” said Albus, not even looking up from the pages. “Go bother James.”

“Jamie play,” agreed Lily, toddling off. 

Ginny was returning from upstairs with an armful of sheets. After adding them to the washing machine, she spelled it to wash, then sent Lily out to find James. 

Lily found James just as he was swinging a leg over his broom. He jumped, startled, then sighed in relief. “Oh, Lil, it's just you. Thought it was mum or dad. They're not around here, are they?” he asked, in alarm. 

Lily shook her head. “Jamie fly?”

“Course not, we're not allowed to fly without mum or dad here,” said James, loudly. When no parental figure emerged he sighed in relief, then frowned down at his sister. “Course, I could if I wanted to. I know how,” he boasted. 

“Show me,” she encouraged.

“Well, er, all right then. But if mum or dad asks, you told me to, okay?” he asked. 

Lily nodded, and watched as James hopped onto the junior broom he had received for his last birthday. He flew low around the garden, not daring to go too far in case - 

“James Sirius Potter, what in blazes do you think you are doing?” cried Ginny. 

“Jamie flying, Mummy,” explained Lily. 

“Yes, I can see that, thanks Lil. James, you know the rule when it comes to flying. No flying without a grown up watching you,” said Ginny firmly. 

“Jamie knows, Mummy,” said Lily. “He told me that.”

“Shut up, Lily,” hissed James. 

“James, apologise to your sister, then march upstairs to your room. You can start cleaning it up,” ordered Ginny. 

“Sorry Lil,” said James, unapologetically. He walked past her. “Snitch,” he hissed, before going into the house. 

“Jamie no go, Mummy. Jamie stay and play wiv me,” she said to Ginny. 

“Sorry Lil, he broke the rules. What about Albus?” asked Ginny. 

“Reading,” said Lily, downhearted. 

“Looks like it's just you and daddy then. I'll join you when the washing is all done, and I've got a start on dinner,” said Ginny, taking her hand and leading her back to Harry. 

“Gin, did you every find my Auror identification badge? It's been missing for a couple of days now. I had to go get a new one, along with a new photo,” he complained. 

“Oh, how tragic for you,” teased Ginny. “I think the only photos you never minded having taken were our wedding photos.”

“Daddy play,” instructed Lily, interrupting them. 

“The boys are busy, so someone is feeling a bit left out,” said Ginny, tilting her head in Lily's direction. 

“But I have to find my badge. Hey, Lil, want to go on a treasure hunt?” asked Harry. 

Lily nodded enthusiastically. 

“I'll leave you two to it,” said Ginny, patting his arm and smiling at Lily. “The sheets won't hang themselves,”she said. 

“They would if you used that spell of your mums,” reminded Harry.

Ginny stuck her tongue out and escaped to the laundry room, leaving Harry and Lily searching for his badge. 

James came down from his room and Albus emerged from his nook when Ginny called them to lunch. Just simple sandwiches, as she was cooking a roast for dinner. 

Albus was telling them about the book he had just finished, and how he couldn't wait to read the next one. Ginny reminded him to put the book in his school bag, hanging on a hook off the kitchen. He acquiesed, returning with his nose screwed up. “Jamie's bag stinks,” he announced. 

“Stinky bag, stinky bag,” teased Lily, giggling. 

Ginny got up from the table, returning with the bag. She held it away from her. “Merlin, James, what is in here?” 

With trepidation she opened it. “Your tuna sandwich? From last Friday? James!” She waved her hand over her face to move the odour away. 

“I forgot it,” claimed James. “Sorry.”

Taking a deep breath, Ginny pulled everything out of his bag and then did a freshening charm on it. “I think we'll leave this outside for the rest of the day, just to make sure,” she said, holding the bag by the finger tips, even though it didn't smell off any more. “What is all this?” she asked, seeing parchments and ugh, a banana skin in the pile. 

“A note from your teacher, asking to see us?” asked Harry, reading one of the scrolls. He eyed James, who shrugged and tried to look innocent. 

Ginny picked up three or four notes.“Homework not done,” read Ginny. She picked up another note. “Homework not done. James, what's going on? Homework due...tomorrow. James, have you done this?” 

“Er, I think so,” said James. 

“Which means no,” guessed Harry. “Right, when lunch is over, you and I will sit down at the table and talk about this while you do your homework. Understood?” 

“Yes, Dad,” scowled James. Truthfully, he didn't like the disappointment he had seen in his parents eyes. It's just that there were more fun things to do at home after school, rather than homework. 

“Daddy play wiv me?” asked Lily, hopefully. 

“Sorry, Lil, I need to do this with James,” said Harry. 

“Albus, are you free now you've finished your book. Can you play with Lily for a bit?” asked Ginny. She hoped Lily might have a nap soon. 

“I guess,” said Albus, reluctantly. 

“Read my book, Albie,” suggested Lily. She took him up to her room and showed him her favourite book. 

“Lil, there aren't any words in this book, just pictures,” said Albus, flicking through the pages. “This is for babies, not big boys like me who go to school.”

“Not a baby. Albie no go school,” said Lily. 

“School is fun, Lily. I want to go to school. I like my teacher and I like reading books. You'll see, Lily, when it's your turn, you'll see.”

Lily shook her head. “Lily no go school. Albie and Jamie no go school. Stay home,” she said vehemently.

“You have to go to school, Lily, it's the law. If you don't, Dad would have to arrest you or something,” shrugged Albus. 

“I go work wiv Daddy?” asked Lily, perking up. 

Albus shook his head. “You'll be locked up, maybe even in Azkaban!”

“I no go Azban,” stated Lily. 

“You're a silly, Lily. First we go to this school, then we go to Hogwarts, far, far away in Scotland. That's where Teddy is,” reminded Lily. 

“Teddy! Miss Teddy,” said Lily, perking up again. 

“Yeah, me too,” sighed Albus. “He'll be home for the summer hols, though.”

“Teddy stay,” said Lily. 

Albus rolled his eyes. “Lily, we can't all stay here forever. We have to grow up and leave some day, when we're really, really old. Like twenty or something.”

The cat wandered in, jumped on Lily's bed and found a warm comfortable spot to fall asleep on. Both Albus and Lily watched as it began to perform it's usual pre-nap ablutions. 

Ginny appeared in the doorway. “Lil, do you want to come and help me bake some bread? Albus, I can always use an extra hand?” she suggested. 

Lily nodded and walked past her mother. Albus smiled. “No thanks, I think I'll go read one of my old books.”

“Thanks for watching over Lil for us. Dinner will be a couple of hours yet,” she advised, then went downstairs, past James and Harry at the dining table, trying to list ten magical things that started with H. 

“How is it going?” asked Ginny, placing her arm around her husband's strong shoulders. 

“Nine, I have nine,” groaned James, counting. 

Ginny leaned over to check the list. “I know one you forgot,” she said. 

“What? Please tell me, Mum,” pleaded James. 

“The most magical thing in the whole wizarding world,” said Ginny, mysteriously. 

“Mum, come on,” beseeched James. Even Harry looked curious. 

“Harry,” said Ginny, simply. 

“What?” asked Harry, looking up at her as if she had asked him a question. 

“No, you're it. Harry, the most magical, powerful thing I've ever known or seen,” giggled Ginny. 

“Thing?” asked Harry flatly. 

“How do I draw that. He's my dad,” said James, gloomily. 

“Easy,” said Ginny. She leaned over, grabbed a quill and drew a simple pair of glasses and a lightening bolt. “Just write 'Harry Potter' underneath.”

“Neat...and I'm done. Thanks, Mum,” said James, flinging down his quill and running upstairs. 

“That's it, that's what I'm reduced to,” grumbled Harry, gesturing to the parchment. 

“Oh, you have other redeeming features. For instance...” Ginny picked up the quill and drew another picture. 

“Ginny!” gasped Harry, making sure the children weren't around. “Two can play at that.” He grabbed the quill and quickly drew something for her. 

She peered over his shoulder. “Harry, I haven't been that size since Lily was weaned,” she laughed. 

He drew her in between his legs, his face now level with that particular area. “Who said I was talking about those,” he said, his hands fondling her bottom. 

She put her arms on his shoulders and lent down to kiss him. “You're a terrible artist...but a great kisser.”

They kissed again and probably would have kept going if a little voice hadn't interrupted. “Mummy, we bake bread?”

They relucantly pulled apart, looking down at Lily. “Yes, sweety, we are baking bread. Daddy is...” She looked at Harry. 

“Off to find his Auror badge,” said Harry. “Have fun, ladies.” He whistled as he walked upstairs.

“Come on, Lil,” said Ginny. 

“Silly Daddy, us not ladies, just Mummy and Lily,” said Lily. 

“Daddy is a bit silly. He's forgotten he's a wizard and can do a simple Accio spell,” grinned Ginny, conspiritually. She put two fingers to her lips. “Ssshhh.” 

“Ssshhh,” agreed Lily.

An hour or so later, the bread was cooling, the roast was in the oven and the smells coming out of the kitchen made everyone drool with hunger. 

Harry had given up on his badge and kipped on the sofa for a bit, Lily laying with him. Ginny covered them with a throw, and the cat came and lay on his feet. Ginny had managed to get all the washing off the line, folded and sent to the relevant rooms. She left James' school bag in the laundry. The two boys were in their rooms, playing quietly, so she got them to help her as much as they could when it came to re-making their beds. 

Ginny roused Harry with a kiss. “Dinner in half an hour,” she whispered softly to him, knowing he liked to wake up properly before eating. She turned the wireless on for the latest Quidditch results that were filtering through. Lily stirred but was content to lay quietly with her daddy.

She went to call the children for dinner fifteen minutes later. “Please go wash your hands for dinner. Albus, will you help Lily please? James, your homework and papers are still all over the table. Can you move them please, then help me set the table?” 

“Sure, Mum,” the boys both said. James raced to the bathroom, always having to be first. Albus washed Lily's, then his, and helped her to dry them on the towel. 

They went to the dining room, finding James setting the table. Ginny came into the dining room from the kitchen, carrying the plates. “ James, you were supposed to pack everything back into your bag, not toss them all on the floor,” she said, exasperated. “ Fix it after dinner, please.” 

Harry came and sat down. “ Smells great, love,” he praised. 

“Find your badge?” she asked. 

“No, it's the strangest thing,” said Harry, helping get Lily settled in her chair. 

Ginny rolled her eyes in amusement as she brought out the meat and vegetables and began plating. 

Talk was at a minimum as they ate, although James niggled Albus throughout the meal. Harry and Ginny discussed the week ahead and their varying schedules. 

Lily went to her room, Harry went to search his office yet again, and the boys went to the lounge. “ Not so fast, James. Pack up your bag, please,” Ginny called. 

James sighed and rolled off the sofa. “ Fine,” he said, going to the laundry and grabbing his bag. Then he went to the pile on the floor next to the table. He sifted through the parchment. “ Mum, what did you do with my homework?” he called. 

Ginny came back from the kitchen. “I didn't do anything with your homework. Maybe ask Dad,” she suggested. 

“ DAAAAADDDDD?” bellowed James, making Ginny wince. 

“ You hollered, James?” asked Harry, appearing from down the hall. 

“ What did you do with my homework?” he asked his dad. 

Harry looked around. “You finished it, then raced upstairs. That was the last I saw it,” he said. 

“ Well, it's not here,” complained James. 

“ Maybe Albus put it away in his bag to get it out of the way,” suggested Ginny. 

James went and got Albus' bag, lagging it behind him. “Hey, that's mine,” protested Albus.

“ Did you see my homework?” asked James, unzipping the bag and tipping everything out. 

“ James,” cried Harry and Ginny, as books and pencils and parchment spilled out. 

“ Hey!” cried Albus, rushing over. He gathered his belongings and shoved them back in. “ Wait, where's my book?” 

“My homework isn't here,” wailed James. 

“ Probably with my Auror badge,” growled Harry. 

“ Oh, honestly,” sighed Ginny. She looked around. “ Where's my wand? Honestly, Harry, have you forgotten a little spell called Accio?” 

“Oh...yeah,” said a sheepish Harry. He reached for his wand, but it wasn't there. “ What the bloo-” 

“ Harry!” cried Ginny, covering Albus' ears with her hands.

Harry breathed deeply. “ Sorry, Gin, sorry boys. What is going on here?” 

Ginny looked around the room, thinking quickly. “ Where is Lily?” she asked. 

“In her room,” said Albus.

Harry and Ginny exchanged a look, then they headed for their daughter's room. James and Albus quickly followed. 

Lily was in her room, putting something in her wardrobe. She shut it quickly when she saw her parents and brothers in the doorway. She smiled angelically at them all. “Everybody play?” she asked. 

“ Lily, do you know where James' homework is? Or Albus' book?” asked Ginny. 

Lily leaned against her wardrobe. “ Jamie, Albie, no go school,” she said. 

Harry, Ginny, James and Albus came into her room; the boys sat on her bed.

“What about Daddy's wand and badge, and Mummy's wand?” asked Harry. 

“ Stay home. Everyone stay home,” pouted Lily. “ No go.” 

“ Lily, come here, sweetheart,” said Harry gently. Ginny sat next to him as Harry lifted their daughter onto his knee. “ Lil, do you miss everyone when we're at work and school?” 

Lily nodded. “ No go. Stay home and play.” 

“Boy, she has got a one track mind,” said James. 

“Lily, you know Daddy has a job working at the Ministry. James and Albus have to go to school every day. You'll go too, one day,” said Harry. 

Lily stubbornly shook her head. “ Nah-uh. Stay home wiv Mummy.” 

“But Lily, even when Daddy is at work, or James and Albus are at school, they're thinking of you,” said Ginny.

James leaned over to whisper in Albus' ear. “ Do you think of Lily when you're at school? Me neither,” he whispered, when Albus shook his head.  
Ginny shooshed them with a simple look.

“ That's because you're in Mummy and James and Albus' heart, right here,” said Harry, putting a finger on James and Albus' chests. He tweaked Lily's nose. “ And you are in Daddy's heart, right here. Feel,” he encouraged. 

Lily touched Harry's chest. “When I'm at work I know Mummy, James, Albus and you are all there, and that makes me happy.” 

“ And Daddy, James and Albus always come home, Lil,” said Ginny. 

“ Teddy go 'way,” said Lily, stubbornly. In all the Potter's minds and hearts, Teddy was a part of their family. 

“Teddy is a big boy at Hogwarts but he'll be home soon. We're due for a letter from him this week,” said Harry, thinking of his godson. 

“ Maybe tomorrow you can draw a picture to send to Teddy,” suggested Ginny, “ and we're going to the Burrow after we drop the boys to school.” 

“ Aw, no fair,” cried James. Albus looked put out too. 

“Jamie, Albie- Lily is here,” said Lily, pointing to a spot on James' chest. 

“That's right, sweetheart,” chuckled Harry. 

“Now, about that homework, and book, and wands,” said Ginny. 

Lily hopped off Harry's knee and went to her wardrobe. She opened it, and the cat sprung out. Lily giggled and dragged a box out of the wardrobe. 

“My book!” cried Albus, in relief. 

“My homework...and my broom,” cried James. “ How did you get that up here?” 

Lily giggled mischievously. 

Ginny went and grabbed the rest of the things. “ Harry, your badge, your wand, my wand...the car keys! Floo powder, Lily?” 

Lily grinned angelically. 

“Boy, she really didn't want us to go anywhere, did she?” asked James. 

“Well, right now she has to go to for a bath, then bed,” said Ginny. 

“No go,” said Lily, crossing her little arms over her chest. 

“Then you won't see Hugo at the Burrow tomorrow,” said Ginny, copying her and crossing her arms over her chest. 

Hugo was one of Lily's favourite people. “ Okay, Mummy,” she said, and Ginny took her by the hand down the hall to the bathroom. 

“Guess Hu-go replaced no go,” quipped James. 

Harry chuckled and hustled his sons out of Lily's room and downstairs to pack up their school bags, ready for the coming week. 

Twenty five years later

Harry and Lily reached the head of the aisle. Looking ahead, they could see Ginny, sniffing into a handkerchief, James and Albus smiling by her side. Guests looked at them both, smiling from both sides of the aisle. 

“Ready?” asked Lily, breathlessly. 

She went to take a step, but Harry didn't move with her. “ Dad?” she asked, looking at him in concern. 

He looked at her with so much love in his eyes, she had to draw a breath. 

“No go,” he said sadly. 

Lily smiled tearfully; it had become an ongoing joke amongst her family about a time when she was only two. Only the five of them, plus Teddy, knew the two words guaranteed to set off either her temper or her tears, depending on the situation. 

Her dad had said the words to her when it was finally her turn to go to Hogwarts, and again, when she went overseas for her first cursebreaker assignment. She knew he didn't really mean it and would never stifle her. Still, she and her parents, her dad especially, had a special bond. 

She also knew her family adored her fiance, soon to be husband, so it wasn't anything against him. But she had always been a daddy's girl, and her mum had told her he was having a hard time letting go. This was so much more than school or work.

“But Daddy,” she said softly, “ I'm always in here.” She put her finger on his heart. 

Harry grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the back of it.   
“You'll always be my little girl, Lil.” 

She smiled; she had never looked more beautiful, more like Ginny to him, than this moment. “ I know. I've always known that you and mum have got my back...but I'm going to do this, Dad. I love him, and he loves me.” 

Harry nodded, looking down the aisle where a nervous groom was watching worriedly. He took a deep breath and looked back at Lily.   
“Ready?” 

She smiled, and together, they took a step forward. 

A/N Happy 19 Years Later! Happy September First. xx


End file.
